Hidden Ore
Hidden Ore is one of the plugins of Devoted. It is used to prevent x-raying for ores. Hidden Ore prevents ores from spawning regularly. Every time you break a block, it runs a lottery. If you win, ores will spawn. Due to this, it is best to mine out a chunk to mine for ores. Spawn Rates Tips # Dig out the sand one layer at a time. # Unless you're searching for caves, digging out a chunk is better than strip mining # Don't use Silk Touch if you want drops FAQ Does the type of tool matter? Yes! Each drop has an "affinity" based on type of tool. For ore-type drops, I've mapped to the underlying Minecraft restrictions, so you need stone or better for iron, iron or better for diamond, etc. Silk Touch prevents drops entirely (this is to mitigate some easy kinds of "gaming" for more hiddenore), but other enchantments are totally fine (efficiency, unbreaking, etc.) Can't I just place (stone, sand) and keep breaking it until I get a drop? No. Each chunk has a limited number of drops that can occur within it, equal to the number of "natural" blocks found within that chunk. It's actually a little bit more complicated then that, but suffice to say -- attempts to "gain an advantage" will generally result in fewer, not more drops, as those activities are specifically checked for and penalized within HiddenOre. I can't find the drop, although HiddenOre told me there was one. There's an occasional timing bug right now, where it's possible the drop is spawned before the server realizes the block has broken. As a consequence, sometimes the drop will "bounce" away from you. Check the tunnel around and behind you; worst case, dig a few blocks in every direction to see if it might have bounced into a nearby cave or parallel tunnel. A fix is coming soon, so this won't be an issue for long. I've broken tens of thousands of sand but haven't gotten a single drop! What gives? There's a good chance you're activating some of HiddenOre's anti-cheat protections, and actively preventing yourself from getting drops from the sand you're mining. Why don't I get anything when I break Endstone with a stone pickaxe? I've got some changes in the work to address that; for now, stick to the wood pickaxes that drop from punching endstone. Does Y level matter when mining? Yep! Some drops are "banded" -- meaning they only occur for certain Y levels. I'd recommend blending your mining time between levels, you never know what you might find! For "traditional" ore drops, the banding mirrors Minecraft's default Ore Gen distribution and banding. Does Biome matter when mining? It could, but for right now -- no. Only the End biome has special drops, the rest of the overworld is open season. Does the Nether have any cool drops? Currently, no. Given that Quartz Ore is 100% vanilla spawn and pretty widely available already, we decided against it -- for now. Category:Plugins Category:Mining